Boyfriend - Girlfriend
by parkdobi
Summary: Baekhyun marah karena Chanyeol gak menganggap dirinya sebagai Pacarnya. Padahal sebentar lagi ada pertandingan tapi Chanyeol malah melarang Baekhyun nonton. *gabisa nulis summary -" * baekyeol FF. RnR pls!


*Boyfriend - Girlfriend*

Author : bijoppa

Cast : BaekYeol '-')9 dan... lihat aja sendiri(?)

Genre : Romance, absurd, humor(dikit-_-b)

Length: ini lanjutan Our Beginning '3' heeeuuu

Warning : YAOI, BoyXBoy, typo(s), OOC, FF Amatiran, ga sesuai EYD, bahasa kasar, gaje, gatot, dll.

Disclaimer : Tokoh disini milik SooMan, ini cuman rekayasa do not try this at home (?) #abaikan

p.s DLDR!

...

Siang itu di ruang ganti baju olahraga terlihat Kris dan kawan-kawannya sedang berganti baju. Chanyeol, salah satunya. Sebetulnya hari ini adalah hari dimana semua murid sibuk berpergian atau bisa dibilang liburan musim panas. Tetapi anak-anak Klub Sepak Bola menghabiskan musim panasnya dengan berolahraga. Ada juga anak klub lain seperti Sains, Astronomi, Sastra, Drama, dll.

"Oi Chanyeol!" panggil Kris, sepupunya. Chanyeol yang sedang membasuh wajahnya dengan air menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok ke sumber suara itu. "Mwoya?" Kris nyengir memperlihatkan giginya. Chanyeol hanya menaikkan alisnya dan menatap bingung Kris.

"Hari Senin kemarin kamu pulang bareng salah satu murid dikelasmu kan? Dia manis. Pacarmu ya?" tanya Kris

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi meneguk air minum langsung tersedak sehingga semua anggota klub yang sedang berganti baju langsung menengok ke arah Chanyeol. D.O yang berada disampingnya langsung menepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Himchan(duh Bias*-*), sang ketua klub langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang tidak bisa berhenti batuk. "Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Himchan menatap tajam Kris yang tengah cekikikan. "Kris, kau ini gimana? Sebagai kakak malah tertawa bukannya membantu Chanyeol agar berhenti batuk" Kris langsung terdiam. "Mianhae" ucap Kris singkat.

"Sudah bubar semua bubar! Yang udah selesai ganti baju langsung pulang! Cepat kerjakan!" perintah Himchan pada semua anggota klub.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang sudah stabil, untung saja ia sudah berhenti batuk karena ia mengidap asma sedari kecil. Kris merasa bersalah kepada sepupunya itu. Chanyeol yang menyadari wajah cemas Kris langsung senyum seakan berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa'. Kris tersenyum dan bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol. "Bukan kok" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kris menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Sudah kuduga, mana mungkin kau sepandai itu mendapatkan namja manis. Lagipula kau kan susah berkomunikasi hahaha" ujar Kris.

_Jleb!_

Itulah yang dirasakan Chanyeol ketika Kris berkata tentang kelemahan berkomunikasinya. Tapi Chanyeol berusaha menghilangkan rasa _jleb_nya itu –v

"Apa?! Kamu berjalan berdua sama pacarmu Chanyeol?! Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi Chanyeol!" seru Suho yang ntah kapan menguping pembicaraan KrisYeol.

_Kamu belum siap pacaran!_

_Nggak salah sangka, nih!_

_Ciusan? Miapeh?_

_Hah Chanyeol pacaran? Ihwaw!_

Begitulah gemuruh orang-orang disekitarnya gegara kata-kata Suho tadi. Chanyeol langsung _sweatdrop_ dan merasa hawa kesuraman menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ng..gak.. k-kok. Di-dia cu-cu..cu..man teman kok... teman!" jelas Chanyeol gugup. Seketika semua orang yang tadi mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol langsung bubar dan keluar ruang ganti. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan membetulkan kaosnya. Karena hari ini liburan, sekolah diperbolehkan memakai baju bebas.

'_Sepertinya Kris, Kai, Sehun dan D.O sudah pulang duluan_' gumam Chanyeol melihat sekitar ruang ganti yang tersisa dirinya dan Lay.

"Aku duluan ya Chanyeol. _Chao!_" ucap Lay seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Lay. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil melangkah keluar ruang ganti.

"Capek ya?" Chanyeol segera mencari sumber suara dan menengok ke sebelah kirinya. Terlihat Baekhyun mengenakan kaos biru muda dan celana selutut bewarna cokelat muda.

"Ba-Baekhyun?!" seru Chanyeol tidak percaya (?)

'_Jangan-jangan dia dengar pembicaraan barusan.._' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Aku baru selesai rapat, dan kupikir eskulmu pasti sudah selesai" ucap Baekhyun. Memang benar, Baekhyun salah satu anggota OSIS(?) di SM High School.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan dan berusaha tersenyum depan Baekhyun.

"Syukurlah. Kita bisa pulang bareng, ya!" lanjut Baekhyun.

"i..iya! yok!"

...

_Kenapa aku gak berani bilang kalau kami pacaran? Padahal Baekhyun memang pacarku, kan!_

"Oh, iya!" Baekhyun menengok ke arah Chanyeol. "Minggu depan aku gak bisa pulang bareng, Ada uji tanding" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kapan?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai tertarik dengan omongan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia tidak pandai bermain bola, sekali-kali saja ia ingin menonton pacarnya tanding kan?

"Tanggal 10..." jawab Chanyeol. "Ah! Ka..Kamu gak perlu datang kok!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Aku mau lihat! Boleh ditonton kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Se..Selama ini kami gak pernah menang. Kurasa tandingnya gabakal seru..." ujar Chanyeol lesu.

Baekhyun tertegun dengan perkataan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lebar. "Kok ngomong gitu sih? Kali ini harus menang dong!" seru Baekhyun mantap lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Chanyeol diselimuti hawa suram (lagi) dan diam seribu bahasa. _Sweatdrop_ dimana-mana. Baekhyun berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat lalu membisikkan kata kepada Chanyeol "_Fighting Chanyeollie, i know you can_". Chanyeol masih diam dalam dunia-nya sendiri(?)

Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan Chanyeol sebelumnya ia melambaikan tangan. "Byebye Yeollie!" Chanyeol membalas lambaian tangannya dan masih dibawah hawa kesuraman.

Chanyeol menunduk lemas "Harus menang... kayaknya mustahil..." ucap Chanyeol pelan. Chanyeol membulatkan matanya '_AAAAAAH! Aku gagal mengandeng tangannya! Padahal kesempatanku Cuma seminggu sekali!' _Teriak Chanyeol dalam hati. sungguh hari ini hari tersuram menurut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

_Alasanku gak bisa bercerita kalau kami pacaran.. 'Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi Chanyeol!' dilihat dari sudut manapun kami memang gak serasi..Aku merasa..gak berhak mengatakannya terang-terangan_

...

"Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mencari sumber suara dan terlihat gurunya, Mr. Cho Kyuhyun si guru Olahraga.

"Untuk pertandingan nanti, _seonsaengnim_ sudah meminta Himchan untuk mengatur lawanmu. Lawanmu itu dari sekolah Jungshin Academy. Mungkin ini memang berat untukmu menjadi Striker. Tapi lakukan sebisamu saja ya" jelas Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim _sambil menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jungshin Academy itu...peringkat satu di kejuaraan tingkat tinggi kan?!" Chanyeol membelakkakan matanya tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali dihabisi langsung sama mereka _seonsaengnim_! Setiap aku ingin meng-goalkan bola selalu saja disandung mereka! _Seonsaengnim_ tega banget!" lanjut Chanyeol dengan wajah panik.

"Menurutku, kamu punya kemampuan menandinginya" ujar Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ tenang.

"Hanya saja, penampilanmu waktu pertandingan justru gak sebagus latihan. Percaya dirimu terlalu rendah" lanjutnya enteng. Chanyeol merasa pisau yang digunakan D.O memasak telah menancap di punggungnya serta kepalanya.

_Jleb Jleb Jleb Tuing~! JLEB! Nyesss..._

Itu yang dirasakan Chanyeol wkwkwk -_-v

"Aku mengharapkanmu loh, Semangat ya~" ucap kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_ lalu mengacungkan jempolnya dimana hal itu membuat Chanyeol menjadi lebih terpuruk dalam kesuraman.

'_Diserang bertubi-tubi... aku akan mati... mati...mati... goodbye my love...Byun Baekhyun...'_ batin Chanyeol menangis dalam hati. ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana nanti. Apalagi sekarang tanggal 9, besok ia akan tanding.

"AARGH! Baekhyun gak boleh nonton!" teriak Chanyeol frustasi lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kai, Sehun dan D.O yang berada dibelakang Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap bingung sahabatnya yang satu ini.

_Don't wanna be American Idiot!~_

Chanyeol merasa pantatnya bergetar (?) lalu mengambil handphonenya yang ada di saku nya itu. Ada SMS dari Baekhyun.

_Sent: Mon, Aug 9 2011, 15:58 PM  
From: Baekkie_

_Nanti kubawakan takoyaki yang banyak ya ^^ semangat latihannya Chanyeol!_

'_Dia Semangat sekali -_-_' batin Chanyeol dalam hati. tanpa basa-basi ia membalas pesan Baekhyun.

'_Dia gak akan mengerti... kecemasanku.._'

_Sent: Mon, Aug 9 2011, 16:00 PM  
To: Baekkie_

_Aku gak mungkin menang. Jadi, tolong jangan datang._

Message Sent.

"Beri Hormat!"

"Terima kasih! Atas kerjasamanya! Kita lihat besok ya!"

"Siap _seonsaengnim_!"

Chanyeol menendang bola ke pinggir lapangan. Matanya masih tertuju pada layar handphone nya. Ia tidak becus selama latihan. Badannya penuh luka dan goresan sekarang. Jujur, melawan sekolah Jungshin merupakan hal terberat yang harus ia lalui. Selain cara bermainnya kasar, mereka selalu curang.

"Ya! Chanyeol! Kau ingin pulang bersama ku tidak!?" seru Kris dari belakang Chanyeol. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menghadap Kris.

"Tidak! Aku pulang sendiri saja, tolong sampaikan ke Kai, Sehun dan D.O kalau aku pulang sendiri!" Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di lapangan.

_Inbox : 0 [tidak ada pesan yang masuk]_

"..." Chanyeol diam seribu bahasa. Ia tertegun.

_Apa kata-kataku keterlaluan?_

_Apa seharusnya aku berbohong saja? Seharusnya aku bilang pertandingannya dibatalkan?_

_Tapi itu malah lebih jahat kan?_

_Aku ini... memang keterlaluan.. memang memalukan.._

_Wajar saja kalau dia meninggalkanku. Dari awal aku dan Baekhyun..._

_Memang tidak Cocok.._

Chanyeol berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya. Ia membuka pagar dan memasuki halaman depan. Baru sampai depan pintu ia melihat benda asing tergantung di pintu rumahnya. Ia memugut tas itu dan dilihatnya kotak makan dan secarik kertas.

_Kamu pasti Menang! __ 3_

_Byun Baekhyun_

Chanyeol merasa dadanya sesak dan menahan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Apa Baekhyun terlalu sayang kepada dirinya? Kenapa ia terlalu memaksakan diri?

Chanyeol mengambil handphone nya lalu memijit tombol-tombol disana, menghubungi Baekhyun.

_Tuuuuut..._

_Tuuuuuut..._

_Kenapa? _

"_AH! Chanyeol! Kau sudah pulang?"_

"kenapa kamu bilang aku bisa menang?"

_Padahal aku sendiri sama sekali gak mempercayai diriku... tetapi kenapa..._

"Apa dasarnya Baekhyun?!"

"_Firasat~!"_

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa sepolos ini-_-

"aa..."

"_Jadi, kamu cukup pikirkan caranya supaya menang! Abaikan soal kekalahan! Gak akan bikin kamu mati kok! Ahahaha~ anyway, Takoyaki buatanku dimakan ya. Annyeong~ jaljayo"_

_Klik._

Telepon terputus.

"Baekhyun..."

"Tuhan... _it's a MIRACLE!_" ujar Chanyeol.

_Jadi itu cuman firasat...ini bukan lagi masalah serasi atau gak.._

_KRUYUUUUK... _(anggep aja suara perut Chanyeol)

'_oh ya, aku belum makan...'_ Chanyeol duduk bersila di depan rumahnya lalu menyantap takoyaki buatan Baekhyun.

'_Baekhyun tahu saja aku menyukai keju.. pantas ia masukan keju dalam takoyakinya..'_ gumam Chanyeol.

_Kriieet..._(suara pintu kebuka)

"Chanyeol.. kau ngapain eoh?" tanya Kris menatap bingung Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersila dan makan di teras rumah.

"Makan. Kau mau Hyung? Ini buatan Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol enteng. Kris yang tadinya ragu-ragu langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua makan masakan Baekhyun dengan lahap.

_Baekhyun percaya padaku.. jadi aku harus berjuang! FIGHTING SMONZER!_

p.s Smonzer itu ceritanya nama klub sepak bola di SM High School ^^b

...

_Ada pertandingan ya?_

_Woi! Ada uji Tanding sm Jungshin Academy!_

_Eh? Beneran?_

_Kyaaa~ Kris keren sekali!_

_Hei lihat Chanyeol! Sepertinya dia serius sekali!_

_Chanyeol keren!_

_SHOOT CHANYEOL! SHOOT!_

"Yaak kita kembali lagi dengan striker andalah SM High School! Park Chanyeol! Dengan nomor punggung 9!"

"SMONZER FIGHTING!"

"Waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi dan Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisinya dan masih mengambil alih bola! Nomor 7 dari JungShin academy terlihat kebingungan!"

"AYO CHANYEOL! TENDANG!"

"Waktu tinggal 40 detik lagi!"

"Chanyeol bergerak dan..."

"..."

"..."

"Waktu Habis!"

"GOAAAAAAALLLLLLLL!"

"SCORE 10-6 DARI SM HIGH SCHOOL DAN JUNGSHIN ACADEMY!"

"STRIKER TAHUN INI! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun terdiam di pinggir lapangan, melihat Chanyeol langsung diserbu Kris dan pemain lainnya. SM menang. Chanyeol menggoalkan bolanya.

"Beri Hormat!"

"Terima kasih telah datang dan berkerja sama JungShin Academy!"

"Ya!"

"Pertandingan yang seru!"

Chanyeol masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya.

Zelo, salah satu Striker JungShin Academy menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hei, pertandingan yang seru bukan?" tanya Zelo. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tak kusangka lawanku kuat juga haha, padahal kemarin kamu lemah sekali. Sebetulnya apa yang membuatmu jadi semangat gini ahaha?" tanya Zelo lagi.

"Haha.. Seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat spesial." Jawab Chanyeol. Zelo tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Sehun berlari dari belakang Chanyeol lalu melompat ke punggung Chanyeol. "Kamu hebat Chanyeol Hyung! Si Zelo sepertinya sampai kecapekan hahaha!" seru Sehun yang mengalunkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol.

Kai dan D.O menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluk lengannya. Kai di sebelah kiri dan D.O disebelah kanan. "Belakangan ini konsentrasimu baik waktu latihan hyung" ujar Kai. "Hebat! Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa! Yang jelas ini pertama kalinya sekolah kita menang melawan JungShin Academy!" seru D.O tak mau kalah lalu mengancungkan kedua jempolnya tinggi.

Chanyeol melihat Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim _yang tengah tersenyum bangga lalu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya.

Tapi seketika Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik ke semua sudut lapangan.

_Tidak Ada._

Ia pamit meninggalkan Kai, Sehun dan D.O serta Kyuhyun _seonsaengnim_.

Sekarang yang ada dikepalanya adalah Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun yang tersenyum._

_Baekhyun yang keras kepala._

_Baekhyun yang memaksa._

_Baekhyun yang selalu ada disisinya._

_Baekhyun yang membuatnya percaya diri dan menang._

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol berlari ke belakang sekolah tidak peduli dirinya masih memakai baju bola. Dan ketemu! Baekhyun yang tengah menekuk lututnya dan bersenderan pada tembok sekolah.

"Ketemu! _Hosh...hosh..._ Eh, Kok.. ehm.. Kenapa kamu disini? _Hosh..hosh.._" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sedikit aneh karena nafasnya yang tidak teratur.

Baekhyun makin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Eh, terima kasih sudah menonton pertanding..."

"Maaf Chanyeol"

"Heh?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Gara-gara aku berharap kamu menang, kamu jadi benar-benar menang deh..."

Chanyeol makin bingung dan mendudukan badannya disebelah Baekhyun. Sepertinya ia akan menyimak apa kata Baekhyun.

"Hmm... apa maksudmu? Aku kan memang menang karena Baekkie. Berkat Baekkie, aku bisa memberi perlawanan sekuat itu kepada lawan tangguh. Prestasi, tuh!" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Yang benar..? tapi aku..."

"A..Aku..Sengaja bilang dengan enteng kalo kamu pasti menang, dan membuat takoyaki isi keju kesukaanmu.. untuk memberi beban pada Chanyeol" lanjut Baekhyun.

*Author iklan dulu*

Disini maksdunya Baekhyun ngerasa rencananya gagal supaya Chanyeol sadar terus kalah (?) karena kan Chanyeol udah ngerasa ga yakin menang karena Baekhyun selalu maksa kalo Chanyeol itu bisa menang. Nah dia pikir itu Baekhyun ngedukung padahal... pengen Chanyeol kalah -_-v nah nanti aku jelasin lagi dibawah yap~ Chao!

*kembali ke BaekYeol*

'_Eh.. memberi Be..ban...?_' tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

'_Aku.. dicuci Otak?!'_

"Eh! Tung..tunggu! aku gak ngerti deh! Kenapa kamu mau aku kalah?!" tanya Chanyeol gak terima.

"Habis!" Baekhyun menghela nafas

"Kamu gak mau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu!" Seru Baekhyun lalu mempoutskan bibirnya.

Chanyeol diam tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya hanya bisa membuat bentuk 'o' sedangkan Baekhyun membuang muka.

_Ter..Ternyata.. Dia mendengar pembicaraan itu!_

"Kamu gak mau ketahuan pacaran dengan namja sepertiku kan!" ujar Baekhyun.

*Author nyempil lagi*

Nah udah liat percakapan diatas kan? .-. Si Baekhyun itu sebetulnya kesel sama Chanyeol yang gamau nganggep Baekhyun sebagai pacarnya. Makanya dia pengen Chanyeol kalah. Dia sengaja bikin bekal sama yakin kalau Chanyeol bakal menang karena dia udah tau kalo Chanyeol itu orangnya pasrahan + putus asa. Dia pikir Chanyeol gabakal terima bekal itu kan? Ternyata malah diterima. Akhirnya gitu deh (?) ga ngerti? Yaudah gapapa -_- yang udah ngerti? GOOD GOOD!

*kembali ke BaekYeol*

"Eh..Bukan begitu! A-aku Cuma gak pe-percaya diri Baekhyun!" Chanyeol menjelaskan

"Untuk bilang..."

"BOHONG! KAMU GAK MAU MEMPERKENALKAN AKU KARENA AKU KELIHATAN BODOH, KAN?!" Emosi Baekhyun meledak sedikit demi sedikit air mata keluar sehingga eyeliner yang ia pakai luntur.

"Hah?! Bukan begitu ba-Baekhyun! Ini bukan soal nilai...!"

"Hiks..hiks..." Baekhyun terisak kecil(?) lalu mengigit bibirnya menahan airmata yang keluar dari matanya.

'_Manisnya..._' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati tertegun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang imut itu.

_Rupanya...Baekhyun pun bisa cemas karena tidak percaya diri..._

"Kamu salah paham Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol pelan tersenyum simpul lalu mengusap surai cokelat tuanya Baekhyun.

"EH?! Ada Chanyeol?!" seru seseorang. Sontak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah suara itu. Terlihat Kai, Sehun, D.O, Kris, Luhan disana. Mereka menganga melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kok sembunyi-sembunyi sama namja cantik disini Chanyeol?" tanya Kris jail. Sehun, D.O dan Luhan cekikikan melihat Chanyeol yang salah tingkah.

"Eh jangan diejek!" seru Sehun

"Mereka Cuma teman!" tambah Luhan. Luhan memeletkan lidahnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan, sahabat dekatnya itu hanya mengembungkan pipinya.

Chanyeol berdiri "Bu..bukan begitu! Ka-ka-kami..." Mereka (Kai, Sehun, D.O, Kris dan Luhan) menatap Chanyeol serius.

"Anu.. ka.. ka.. kami... La, la, Lagi... Pacaran!" seru Chanyeol.

Hening.

_Krik...krik...krik...koak..koak..wuushhhh..._

Kai melotot, Kris melongarkan lubang hidungnya, Luhan menganga sampai air liur keluar dari mulutnya, D.O tersedak dan batuk-batuk, Sehun hanya memijat dahinya yang mungkun pusing, Baekhyun diam, Chanyeol berkeringat dingin.

" kami Lagi Pacaran "

"Ooh... maaf.. menganggu" ucap mereka berlima lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

_Bukan ' itu ' maksudku!_

"BUAHAHAHAHAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Baekhyun meledak. Ia sampai sakit perut saking terbahak bahaknya.

Mereka berlima, serta Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan aneh dan bingung.

_Maaf, saking semangatnya aku jadi salah bicara..._

"Buahahaha... eh, ini ada Cupcake! Mari makan bersama-sama!" ajak Baekhyun. Tentu saja habis lomba tidak ada yang akan menolak makanan gratis kan? Mereka berenam(+ Chanyeol) langsung mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan membagikan cupcake itu kepada mereka.

"Ternyata memang pacarmu ya.." ucap Sehun sambil menyantap cupcake miliknya.

Chanyeol mengangguk " i..iya..."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda bersama Luhan. Tiba-tiba tangan berkulit tan melingkar di leher Chanyeol.

"SIAL! SEJAK KAPAN JADIANNYA?!" Seru Kai sambil mencekik Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang ingin menjawab susah bernafas. Sehun , D.O dan Kris tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"HEEEK! AAUH TSAKHITH HOEEIK" Chanyeol berusaha melepas lengan Kai yang mencekik lehernya.

"Namja sebaik dan semanis itu terlalu bagus untukmu Chanyeol!" Canda Kris lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol.

"Kalian sama sekali gak serasi!" D.O memencet hidung Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol memang anak bully-an diantara mereka. Tapi tetap saja Chanyeol menyayangi teman-teman mereka ini.

Kai melepaskan tangannya dari leher Chanyeol. Lalu keheningan menyelimuti mereka berlima. Hanya terderngar tawa dan canda Luhan dan Baekhyun dan ditambah Tao yang kelihatannya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan hyung lama-lama cantik juga ya..." ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Senyuman jail terlukis di wajah KaiSoo dan KrisYeol.

"Hem hem.. Cieee... somebody in love nih yee" D.O menyenggol sikut Sehun. Sehun hanya tertawa.

"by the way, Tao juga lama-lama lucu" ucap Kris dengan nada serius. KaiSoo dan ChanHun langsung berdehem (?).

Kai mengigit bibirnya lalu merangkul pundak D.O. D.O membulatkan mataanya lalu menatap kai bingung.

"Be mine please?" tanya Kai. D.O melotot. Sehun, Kris dan Chanyeol menengok ke arah KaiSoo.

D.O langsung memerah lalu menatap Kai. "i'm yours" jawabnya. Kris dan Sehun mulai muak dengan pemandangan mesra dibelakangnya. Mereka beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju Tao dan Luhan.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, mencari Baekhyun yang hilang.

"Looking for me?" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Chanyeol mengangguk lalu menggengam tangan Baekhyun.

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun"

"Nado~"

_Gak serasi pun gak apa-apa. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku gak akan bisa mengejar pacarku ini. Tapi aku akan tetap memujanya tanpa kenal Jera._

_..._

__Selesai deh Lanjutan Our Beginningnya~ gimana FF nya? semoga kalian suka.

Review pls!saran juga boleh kok ^^ maaf ya kalo ada yang gak ngerti.. hehe maklum masih pemula -.-

maaf kalo FF ini jelek gomawo buat yang udah baca~


End file.
